headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead
The Walking Dead is an American comic book series published by the independent company Image Comics. The series began publication in October of 2003 and is largely responsible for igniting the "zombie-craze" that has been seen in mainstream comics as well as films and television. Created by author Robert Kirkman, The Walking Dead was nominated Best New Series in 2004 by the Will Eisner Comic Industry Awards and won the Eisner Award for Best Continuing Series category in 2010. 2010 also saw the production of The Walking Dead television series on AMC, which first aired on Halloween night 2010. The Walking Dead is an American television series that first began airing in October of 2010. The series was produced by Frank Darabont and based on The Walking Dead comic book series by Robert Kirkman, published by Image Comics. The Walking Dead follows the journey of Georgia police officer Rick Grimes as he awakens to a world that has been overrun by zombies. Traveling across the state of Georgia, Rick finds other survivors of the zombie plague and together they struggle to survive in a world that no longer makes any sense to them. The Walking Dead is an American horror film of the supernatural thriller genre, which also deals with themes of reanimation. The movie was directed by Michael Curtiz with a screenplay written by Ewart Adamson, Peter Milne, Robert Andrews and Lillie Hayward based on a story treatment by Adamson and Joseph Fields. The movie was produced by Warner Bros. and premiered in the United States on March 14th, 1936. The movie stars Boris Karloff as John Ellman - a hapless pianist who is framed for murder and executed. But this is only the beginning of Ellman's story. The movie also stars Ricardo Cortez as Nolan, Edmund Gwenn as Doctor Beaumont, Marguerite Churchill as Nancy, and Warren Hull as Jimmy. City of the Walking Dead, also known as Nightmare City, is an Italian horror film of the zombie apocalypse subgenre. It was directed by Umberto Lenzi with a script written by Antonio Cesare Corti, Luis Maria Delgado and Piero Regnoli. It was produced by Dialchi Film and Lotus Films, and premiered in Italy on December 11th, 1980. It was released in the United States on November 18th, 1983, and was distributed through 21st Century Distribution. The movie stars Hugo Stiglitz as Dean, Laura Trotter as Anna, Maria Rosaria Omaggio as Sheila, Francisco Rabal as Holmes, Sonia Viviani as Cindy, Eduardo Fajardo as Kramer, Stefania D'Amario as Jessica, Ugo Bologna as Desmond, Sara Franchetti as Liz, and Manuel Zarzo as Donahue. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Issues Regular issues * Walking Dead 1 * Walking Dead 2 * Walking Dead 3 * Walking Dead 4 * Walking Dead 5 * Walking Dead 6 * Walking Dead 7 * Walking Dead 8 * Walking Dead 9 * Walking Dead 10 * Walking Dead 11 * Walking Dead 12 * Walking Dead 13 * Walking Dead 14 * Walking Dead 15 * Walking Dead 16 * Walking Dead 17 * Walking Dead 18 * Walking Dead 19 * Walking Dead 20 * Walking Dead 21 * Walking Dead 22 * Walking Dead 23 * Walking Dead 24 * Walking Dead 25 * Walking Dead 26 * Walking Dead 27 * Walking Dead 28 * Walking Dead 29 * Walking Dead 30 * Walking Dead 31 * Walking Dead 32 * Walking Dead 33 * Walking Dead 34 * Walking Dead 35 * Walking Dead 36 * Walking Dead 37 * Walking Dead 38 * Walking Dead 39 * Walking Dead 40 * Walking Dead 41 * Walking Dead 42 * Walking Dead 43 * Walking Dead 44 * Walking Dead 45 * Walking Dead 46 * Walking Dead 47 * Walking Dead 48 * Walking Dead 49 * Walking Dead 50 * Walking Dead 51 * Walking Dead 52 * Walking Dead 53 * Walking Dead 54 * Walking Dead 55 * Walking Dead 56 * Walking Dead 57 * Walking Dead 58 * Walking Dead 59 * Walking Dead 60 * Walking Dead 61 * Walking Dead 62 * Walking Dead 63 * Walking Dead 64 * Walking Dead 65 * Walking Dead 66 * Walking Dead 67 * Walking Dead 68 * Walking Dead 69 * Walking Dead 70 * Walking Dead 71 * Walking Dead 72 * Walking Dead 73 * Walking Dead 74 * Walking Dead 75 * Walking Dead 76 * Walking Dead 77 * Walking Dead 78 * Walking Dead 79 * Walking Dead 80 * Walking Dead 81 * Walking Dead 82 * Walking Dead 83 * Walking Dead 84 * Walking Dead 85 * Walking Dead 86 * Walking Dead 87 * Walking Dead 88 * Walking Dead 89 * Walking Dead 90 * Walking Dead 91 * Walking Dead 92 * Walking Dead 93 * Walking Dead 94 * Walking Dead 95 * Walking Dead 96 * Walking Dead 97 * Walking Dead 98 * Walking Dead 99 * Walking Dead 100 * Walking Dead 101 * Walking Dead 102 * Walking Dead 103 * Walking Dead 104 * Walking Dead 105 * Walking Dead 106 * Walking Dead 107 * Walking Dead 108 * Walking Dead 109 * Walking Dead 110 * Walking Dead 111 * Walking Dead 112 * Walking Dead 113 * Walking Dead 114 * Walking Dead 115 * Walking Dead 116 * Walking Dead 117 * Walking Dead 118 * Walking Dead 119 * Walking Dead 120 * Walking Dead 121 * Walking Dead 122 * Walking Dead 123 * Walking Dead 124 * Walking Dead 125 * Walking Dead 126 * Walking Dead 127 * Walking Dead 128 * Walking Dead 129 * Walking Dead 130 * Walking Dead 131 * Walking Dead 132 * Walking Dead 133 * Walking Dead 134 * Walking Dead 135 * Walking Dead 136 * Walking Dead 137 * Walking Dead 138 * Walking Dead 139 * Walking Dead 140 * Walking Dead 141 * Walking Dead 142 * Walking Dead 143 * Walking Dead 144 * Walking Dead 145 * Walking Dead 146 * Walking Dead 147 * Walking Dead 148 * Walking Dead 149 * Walking Dead 150 * Walking Dead 151 * Walking Dead 152 * Walking Dead 153 * Walking Dead 154 * Walking Dead 155 * Walking Dead 156 * Walking Dead 157 * Walking Dead 158 * Walking Dead 159 * Walking Dead 160 * Walking Dead 161 * Walking Dead 162 * Walking Dead 163 * Walking Dead 164 Collections * Walking Dead Omnibus 1 * Walking Dead Omnibus 2 * Walking Dead Omnibus 3 * Walking Dead Omnibus 4 * Walking Dead Omnibus 5 * Walking Dead Omnibus 6 * Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye (TPB) * Walking Dead: Miles Behind Us (TPB) * Walking Dead: Safety Behind Bars (TPB) * Walking Dead: The Heart's Desire (TPB) * Walking Dead: The Best Defense (TPB) * Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life (TPB) * Walking Dead: The Calm Before (TPB) * Walking Dead: Made to Suffer (TPB) * Walking Dead: Here We Remain (TPB) * Walking Dead: What We Become (TPB) * Walking Dead: Fear the Hunters (TPB) * Walking Dead: Life Among Them (TPB) * Walking Dead: Too Far Gone (TPB) * Walking Dead: No Way Out (TPB) * Walking Dead: We Find Ourselves (TPB) * Walking Dead: A Larger World (TPB) * Walking Dead: Something to Fear (TPB) * Walking Dead: What Comes After (TPB) * Walking Dead: March to War (TPB) * Walking Dead: All Out War: Part One (TPB) * Walking Dead: All Our War: Part Two (TPB) * Walking Dead: A New Beginning (TPB) * Walking Dead: Whispers Into Screams (TPB) * Walking Dead: Life and Death (TPB) * Walking Dead: No Turning Back (TPB) * Walking Dead: Call to Arms (TPB) See also External Links Category:AMC Category:Circle of Confusion Category:Valhalla Motion Pictures Category:TWD Productions LLC. Category:Programs